Phantasy Star (Franchise)
Phantasy Star is a series of RPGs /MMORPGs that span across a wide number of games. The series is notable for its combination of science fiction and greek mythology, something that sets it apart from other RPGs. The first game was released in 1987 on the Sega Master System. 'Original Series' The first four games took place in the Algo system, which is made up of four planets. The first is Palma, a green planet where the greatest minds of Algo live. The second is Motavia, an arid, desert planet. The third is Dezoris, a gigantic iceball that snows year round. Finally, there is Rykros, a featureless planet that comes within visible range of Algo once every thousand years. Each planet except Rykros has it's own unique race of inhabitants. 'Story' Billions of years ago, two omnipotent beings struggled fiercely to dominate each other. After a long battle, a winner emerged. It banished the other to a different dimension and sealed it by creating the Algo System. The victor is known as "The Great Light" and the vanquished "The Profound Darkness". Every thousand years, however, the seal would weaken, allowing the Profound Darkness to turn the darkest of it's rage into a physical manifestation and send it into Algo in an attempt to destroy the system and free it from it's prison. This being was known as Dark Force. In order to combat this threat, the Great Light designated some inhabitants of Algo as protectors. For thousands of years, many rose up in the hour of need to destroy Dark Force and bring peace to the galaxy. The main games tell of the end of the struggle and the final destruction of Dark Force and the Profound Darkness. It begins in earnest with the tale of Alis Landale, who seeks to kill the tyrant King Lassic for the murder of her brother. With the help of Myau the Musk cat, Odin the warrior and Lutz the magician, she succeeds in her quest, bringing stability to the universe once more. The story flashes forward a thousand years, where Mother Brain has taken control of Algo. Rolf, an agent of the Commander of Motavia, is ordered to find out the reason behind the Biomonster Outbreak. As he travels, he learns that Mother Brain's ultimate plan for the Algo System is less benevolent than what is thought. He becomes a fugitive and eventually a rebel who ultimately destroys Mother Brain. However, the forces of darkness scored a tactical victory by destroying Palma, significantly weakening the seal. It concludes one thousand years later as Motavia threatens to break apart. A group of valiant heroes attempt to fix the planet only to learn that darker forces are at work. The group eventually discover the true source of evil and work to defeat it before it can escape the seal. In the conclusion, the Profound Darkness manages to punch a hole into Algo, only to be destroyed by Chaz, Rika, Rune, and Wren. With its death peace once more returns to Algo, this time for good. 'Games in the Original Series' 'Main Games' *''Phantasy Star'' (1987, Sega Master System) *''Phantasy Star II'' (1989, Sega Genesis) *''Phantasy Star III: Generations of Doom'' (1990, Sega Genesis) *''Phantasy Star IV: The End of the Millennium'' (1993, Sega Genesis) 'Side Games' *''Phantasy Star 2 Text Adventures'' (1990, Sega Mega Drive) *''Phantasy Star Adventure'' (1992, Game Gear) *''Phantasy Star Gaiden'' (1992, Game Gear) 'Re-releases' *''Phantasy Star Collection'', a compilation of the four main games of the series (1998, Sega Saturn) *''Phantasy Star Collection'', a compilation of the first three main games of the series (2002, Game Boy Advance) *''Phantasy Star Complete Collection'', a compilation of the four main games and three side games of the series (2008, PlayStation 2) 'Remakes' *''Phantasy Star Generation 1'', a remake of Phantasy Star (2003, Playstation 2) *''Phantasy Star Generation 2'', a remake of Phantasy Star II (2005, Playstation 2) ''Online'' Series Main Article: Phantasy Star Online (Series) In 2000, Sega rebooted the series into a hack-n-slash MMORPG instead of a turn-based RPG like the games before it. These games hold no continuity with the original series with the exception of some items, money, and enemies. 'Games' *[[Phantasy Star Online (game)|''Phantasy Star Online ]](2000, Sega Dreamcast) *''Episode 1 & 2 ''(2002, Gamecube) *''Episode 3: C.A.R.D. Revolution ''(2003, Gamecube) *''Episode 4: Blue Burst ''(2003, Windows) *''Phantasy Star 0 ''(2008, Nintendo DS) Universe'' Series The series was once again rebooted in 2006 with the release of Phantasy Star Universe. Gameplay was mostly unchanged from the Online series, although a full-fledged story mode was included. These games take place in the Guhrel System, which consists of three planets. 'Games' *[[Phantasy Star Universe|''Phantasy Star Universe ]](2006, Sony PlayStation 2) *''Ambition of the Illumious (2007, Sony PlayStation 2) *''Phantasy Star Portable'' (2008, PlayStation Portable) *''Phantasy Star Portable 2'' (2009, PlayStation Portable) *''Infinity'' (2011, PlayStation Portable) Online 2'' Series''' The series was yet again rebooted in 2012 with the release of Phantasy Star Online 2. Contrary to what the title implies, Online 2 is not a direct sequel to the Online series and is set within its own continuity and games. The Online 2 series is the first sub-series within the Phantasy Star franchise to branch out into multimedia formats as an expansion to the story, including an animated TV series, a manga, and various voice dramas. Games * Phantasy Star Online 2 (2012, PC) * Phantasy Star Online 2es (2013, Smartphone) * Phantasy Star Nova (2014, PlayStation Vita) Other * Phantasy Star Online 2 -ON STAGE-'' (2014, Non-Canon) * ''Phantasy Star Online 2: THE ANIMATION (2015) * Phantasy Star Online 2 EPISODE 0 (2017) '''''IDOLA IDOLA: Phantasy Star Saga is the series second original mobile game, and is separate from its predecessors. Despite being set within its own continuity, its story contains elements that are relevant to the story of Phantasy Star Online 2. Games * IDOLA: Phantasy Star Saga (2018, Smartphone) Category:Series